


Consequences

by thinkfirst



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkfirst/pseuds/thinkfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempted assassination leaves Hawke in dire straights and in need of a mage to heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and decided to put it here with a little editing. So please let me know what you think positive or negative. Except grammar I know my grammar suck.

Hawke lay in his bed in Viscount's keep sweat dripping from his face as pain races through his body radiating out from the stab wound in his gut. He sighs in some relief when a cold wet cloth is placed on his forehead by the Chantry healer, she is no mage and so can do little for him. He can only hope that Aveline and Cullen return soon with a healer from the Gallows.

Thinking of them Hawke makes a promise to himself after the mage takes care of this wound he is going to have a serious talk with Aveline and Cullen about his protection. Really if an armature assassin could get close enough to him to stab him with a poison blade than they aren't doing their jobs.

He can’t stop himself from crying out in relief when the door to his chambers opens revealing four templars surrounding a small elven woman. She is wearing little more than bloody rags, her face and exposed patches of skin thought showing through her tattered rags is covered in bruised, cuts, scraps and swollen in places.

"Thank the Maker," Hawke pants out in a hoarse voice before demanding "Heal me mage,"

The one of the templars pushes the mage forward barking at her to follow orders. The mage limps slowly toward the bed and when she is close to the bed the Chantry healer hurries away from the bed, scrambling to get way from the mage, as if she will catch the mage's magic. Like magic is a disease.

Once the mage get to the bed she pulls back the covers than sits on the edge of the bed. She looks at the bandage before turning to look back at the templars and says, “The bandages need to be cut so I can see the wound,”

One of the templars takes a threatening step toward the mage but is stops when Hawke says, “Cut the bloody bandages,”

Templar just nods his head before walking up the bed pulling out a dagger before gently cutting though the bandages and says, “That you are Viscount,” He looks down at the mage and growls, “Now do your bloody job robe,”

The mages completely ignores the templar and waits for him to step away before turning reaching out and takes the bandages in hand. When she has a firm grip on the cloth and rips it roughly from the wound causing Hawke to let lose a hoarse scream of pain.

One of the templars takes several steps forward as he growls, "Careful mage," One of the templars growls as he takes a step forward.

The mage ignores him as she continues to inspect the wound. She touches the wound opening it to look inside, presses her and against the skin to check the Viscount. With each more Hawke cries out in pain.

The mage looks up from the wound with a smile as she says, "Poison blade. Smart," She sits back a little before she continues, “I can heal you Viscount but it will cost you,"

"Mage..." Another templar starts to say but stops when Hawke raises his hand to silence him. 

"Whatever you want. Whatever price I will pay it," Hawke pants out in hoarse desperation.

The mages smiles at Hawke again as she leans down close to him and says, "My son. I want my son back,"

Hawke nods his head quickly as he says, "I will do everything in my power to find your son and return him to you,"

The mage throws her head back and let’s lose a loud long mirthless laugh. When she finally stops laughing she looks at Hawke with burning hate as she snarls, "Can you bring back the dead, my lord?"

Hawke feels all the blood drain from his face as his stomach drops in dread when he realize the meaning behind the mage’s words.

She continues to glare at Hawke as she says, "You murdered my son as he slept in his bed. So without my son returned to me I will not heal you," She pauses and looks over her shoulder at the templars and says, "You can beat us, torture us, and rape us all you like, but no mage in the Gallows will help this evil bastard,"

She looks back at Hawke and gives him a cold cruel smile as she says, "You are going to die a slow painful death. It will last days and when you finally die it will be a relief. Too bad it won't last longer,"

The templars rush forward and grab the mage from the bed and throw her to the floor where the begin beating and kicking her without mercy and only stop when they are sure that she is dead. The head templar orders his men to drag the corpse out of the keep and to dump it in the sea before turning back to Hawke and says, "I'm sorry my lord, we will get a new mage to heal you,"

Before Hawke can tell the man not bother he has already left the room closing the door behind him. Hawke closes his eyes in misery knowing that it is completely useless, no mage in the Gallows is going save him. 

And he was right, the templars brought fifteen more mages to Hawke's side and fifteen mages demanded that he return a lover, a child, a friend, or a parent to them, only to learn he had killed them two years ago when he annulled the Circle. Fifteen mages were beaten to death in front of Hawke. When finally couldn’t take any more he ordered the templars to stop bringing mages.

The first nameless elven mage was right, he died in horrible agony, screaming, crying and begging for death and when he finally died he was relieved. But that relief did not last long. When he opened his eyes he was on the other side of Vail in the fade and finds Anders, Justice and every mage he killed in the Annulment waiting for him.

"You will Feel Justice's burn!" The spirit raged as all of the mages descended on Hawke, ripping him apart over and over again for the rest of eternity.


End file.
